


Koi No Yokan

by canonjohnlock



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Dan POV, Dan centric, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phanfic Exchange, cute af, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonjohnlock/pseuds/canonjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil proposes to Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So after I had gotten most of the way through, I realized the Manchester Eye had been torn down back in 2013. Let’s pretend that didn’t happen for the sake of this fic. Thanks. Also, some of the places I referenced to Phil mentioned in the V-Day video. One last thing: I am American. I have no concept of how long it takes to travel from place to place just if there are any inconsistencies, please forgive me. That’s all. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this fic! It was written for phanficexchange.tumblr.com for velvet-miasma.tumblr.com. Thanks, as always, to my lovely beta, Julia, who you can find at feelsmaketheworldawetterplace.tumblr.com.

_the sense you can have upon first meeting a person that the two of you are going to fall in love_

* * *

Milk, as insignificant as it seemed, was quite important in the making of the fantastic Dan Howell Ultra Supreme Chocolate Wonder Hot Chocolate. Sure, one could just use water, but it wouldn’t taste right and taste is everything to that recipe. Milk was a must, and, at that point, if Dan didn’t get that milk, he felt as if he might break break down. It would be hard to explain to Phil why he locked himself in his room over milk. He knew he could, but Dan did not want to reiterate what had happened that day. A culmination of negative comments on videos and pictures, and news that an old friend was horrendously ill had led to a horrible day. Usually, Phil would be there to comfort him, but he was in Manchester and would be for a few more days. Dan didn’t fancy calling him after they had talked barely an hour ago.

So, Dan was left with a choice: he could either break down and cry over missing milk or go to the bloody store and buy some milk. He opted for the latter. Just as he was pulling on his coat, the doorbell rang, causing Dan to jump. Thinking maybe Phil had ordered something, he rushed to the door.It was not the postman. Rather, it was a young guy with blondish hair and nervous, green eyes. Dan thought he looked vaguely familiar, but couldn’t quite place him.

“Are you Dan?” he asked, looking past the door as if Dan could be hiding the real Dan Howell.

“Yes. Who are you?”

“Kevin. A friend of a friend.” Kevin fished his phone out of his pocket and pulled up a video. The thumbnail showed Phil in his old bedroom, sitting on his floor like in his older videos. A wave of nostalgia came over Dan. Kevin pressed play.

“Hi, Dan! You’re probably wondering what’s going on right now, but it will all make sense later. I’m sending you on a scavenger hunt! Your first destination is an easy one. Think songs and microphones and challenges and lots of talking. If you can’t think of where I’m talking about, Kevin knows where you’re supposed to go. See ya later, love.”

The screen went black and Kevin pocketed his phone. “Do you know where to go?”

Dan chuckled softly. Phil really sucked at riddles. “BBC studio.” The guy nodded. “Do you know what this is for?” Dan asked.

The boy’s lips quirked up slightly. “I do.”

“Can you tell me?”

“It’s a surprise, obviously,” he snorted.

Dan narrowed his eyes. “How ‘bout a hint?”

“Bye, Dan.” Kevin turned around and walked away, leaving Dan with more questions than answers.

Dan shook his head and walked back upstairs to grab his keys, wallet, and phone. He turned off the light and headed toward the BBC Radio 1 studio.

* * *

**To: Phil**

**From: Dan**

_what are u up to??_

read 13:32

* * *

Dan got to the studio and waved to Leah, the receptionist. “What are you doing here?” she asked, folding her hands under her chin.

Dan rested his elbows on her desk and said, “Phil’s sent me on a scavenger hunt."

“I thought he was in Manchester?”

He nodded. “He is. He’s sending me short video clips.”

“Do you know what it’s for?”

He laughed lightly. “Considering it’s Phil, he might be ‘gifting’ me with a hamster.”

Leah grinned. “Well, I heard Grimmy talking about setting up a video where you guys usually do your show. You could check there.”

Dan thanked Leah and walked to the lift, sending another text to Phil. Again, Phil read the text but didn’t respond. Dan clambered onto the lift and, as the doors slid closed, pondered what Phil could be up to.

The one that seemed most obvious, as well as very far-fetched, was that Phil was proposing. They had been dating for a little over a year, but Dan had never seen himself as someone who would ever get married. But now that he thought about it… He couldn't picture a life without Phil. He just assumed he would always be there. He was always there, like the sky was always blue and the grass was always green.

Married.

Dan Lester. Dan Howell-Lester. He didn't care as long as he got Phil’s last name. Dan was suddenly giddy, his heart pounding in his chest.

The lift doors opened and Dan stepped out, turning left to get to their studio. The door was slightly ajar, so he nudged it open. A projector had been set up and the lights had been dimmed. As soon as the door clicked shut behind him, the video began.

Phil was in his old room again and Lion was even balancing precariously upon his shoulder. “Hi, Dan. I see you figured out where you were supposed to go. Well, I can’t actually see you, but you get the point. Maybe you’ve even figured out what this is for, but if you haven’t, I’m not telling you.” He grinned widely, tongue pressed against the back of his teeth before continuing. “I know my first clue was easy so this one will be harder. Think of the chemical formula for oxygen gas and Frosted Flakes. If you can’t figure it out, Grimmy knows where you’re supposed to be going. See you soon, love. Bye!”

The screen went black and the lights in the room flashed on. Dan blinked at the sudden influx of light and looked around. The room seemed to be empty.

Chemical formula for oxygen gas? What the hell? It had been years since he had taken chemistry. And what did Frosted Flakes have to do with oxygen? Cereal plus oxygen meant nothing to Dan, unless he counted wanting to cut off Phil’s oxygen for eating his cereal. But that didn’t make sense.

Dan pulled out his phone and Googled the chemical formula.

O2

Was Phil talking about the O2 arena in Greenwich? What about the Frosted Flakes? The mascot of sorts for the cereal was a tiger. Winston the Tiger? From when they hosted backstage at the Brits?

“The O2 arena?” he said aloud.

“Yep,” Nick Grimshaw said from the doorway as if he had materialized there. “I’m surprised you figured that out.”

Dan admitted, “I had to Google the chemical formula.” He paused, then continued with, “Do you know what he’s doing?”

“You haven’t figured it out yet?”

“Is he proposing?”

“I’m not saying he is, but if he were to, what would you say?”

Dan did not hesitate. “I would say yes.”

Grimmy broke out into a grin. “Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere?”

* * *

 

**To: Phil**

**From: Dan**

_u know ur sending me all over london_

_ur ridiculous_

_but i love u_

read: 13:54

* * *

 

Dan and Phil’s fans did not know the true nature of their relationship. Some speculated, of course, and others just seemed content with their friendship. The two of them knew they’d still have fans should they come out; plenty of other YouTubers had come out, and, if anything, it seemed as if their fanbases grew. Dan and Phil just liked having this to themselves. It was theirs and theirs alone.

As Dan thought about it, the idea of showing a gold or silver wedding band seemed exhilarating. It was like screaming to the world, “Phil Lester loves me! And I love him! And he’s mine!”

His stomach flipped in excitement.

* * *

 

The O2 arena was huge. It was 52 meters tall and 365 meters in diameter. The places the video could be hiding were endless. For all Dan knew, the video could even be on the roof. It was hard enough climbing it the first time for the Brits, and he didn’t fancy going through that again.

The doors, naturally, were locked, which was just Dan’s luck. He was legitimately considering breaking one of the glass doors to get in- God, he was whipped- when a booming voice shouted, “Hey!” causing Dan to turn around quickly.

Already fishing for an excuse as to why he was there (and trying to break in), he stuttered out, “I- um. Uh, I have- I have an explanation?”

The security guard, a slightly heavyset man with a bald head, was sauntering towards Dan, who was calculating his chances at out running the guard. The aforementioned guard said, “Ya Dan Howell?”

Letting out a sigh of relief, Dan nodded. “Yes. Yes I am.”

The guard, whose name badge read ‘Bailey’, grinned. “I’ll unlock one of the gates for ya. You know yer way around?”

“Yeah. I’ve hosted backstage at the Brits before.”

“Good to hear. Just come n’ find me when yer done so I can lock up.” Bailey swiped his keycard and the doors unlocked, allowing Dan to push them open.

Dan stepped into the arena and took in its massive size. He was used to seeing it filled with people and a stage and lights. It was empty and Dan felt extremely small. Not the time for an existential crisis.

After a quick glance around, Dan spotted Winston the Tiger sitting on the slate gray ground in the center of the arena. He began walking towards the stuffed animal, anticipation causing him to break into a light jog. _God, am I out of shape,_ he thought breathlessly. Around Winston's neck was a ribbon and attached to that was a note. Dan immediately recognized Phil’s scrawl.

_Hi, Dan! Take a seat anywhere in the arena so that you can see the jumbotron._

_Love, Phil_

_P.S. Take Winston with you_

Dan chuckled and picked up the tiger, tucking him under his arm and carrying him up to the stands. He sat towards the east and about halfway up, granting him a near perfect view of the screens. They came to life and Phil’s face flickered into view.

“Hi, Dan! I bet my face looks huge! How does this sound over the speakers?” He proceeded to do his signature animal screech and Dan rolled his eyes. “I hope you didn’t think you were being attacked by a flock of pterodactyls. I’m glad you found your destination and I hope you’re ready for another. Here’re your hints: green drink and day in the life. Oh! And space currency! If you can’t figure it out, Bailey the security guard knows the answer. See you soon, love.”

The screen faded to black and Dan shouted, “The fuck kinda hint is that?” His voice echoed around the arena, reverberating off the walls.

Green tea, perhaps? Bubble tea like their day in the life in London? Was Phil talking about about the bubble tea place? What was space currency? Which bloody day in the life?

Dan stood up from his seat, grabbed Winston by the ear, and marched out of the arena. He was a man with a purpose and that purpose was finding out where the hell Phil was sending him. He wanted to find the love of his life, say yes to his possible proposal, and kiss him until the world ended and then some.

“Figure out where yer goin’?” Bailey asked, startling Dan out of his reverie.

“No,” he grumbled. “Where _am_ I going?"

“I’ll help ya figure it out,” the guard offered, holding out his hands palms up.

Dan sighed, his sudden power surge dwindling. “I’d like that. Thanks.”

Bailey smiled. “The drink itself isn’t green. I can see how that may be confusing.”

“So what is green?”

“How do you drink?”

“I swallow? Green lips? Mouth? Tongue? Throat? Straw?” Dan paused. “Green straw! Starbucks! We went there during a day in the life video! But what’s space- God damn it, Phil! Star bucks. Star money. I’m going to the Starbucks we went to during our festive day in the life.”

Bailey touched his own nose. “Ya got it.”

“Thank you,” Dan gushed, already turning to jog away.

“Wait! Want me to take that? The tiger?”

“Oh, yeah. Thanks, Bailey.”

“Anytime, Dan.”

* * *

 

Dating Phil was like dating the sun from the Teletubbies. He was always smiling and laughing and cracking bad jokes. He always knew what to do to make Dan smile and he could always tell when Dan was having a not-so-good day. Phil was a giver. And Dan, well, Dan was a taker.

“Dan?”

“Hmph.”

Phil nudged Dan’s door open and peered inside. Dan was lying facedown on his bed with all the lights turned off. Phil closed the door behind him and took a seat on the edge of his bed. “You okay?”

“Ungh.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Dan rolled onto his back and squinted at Phil. “It’s all for naught,” he said, voice soft.

“What is?” Phil asked even though he knew full and well what his partner meant.

“Everything,” he explained. “Everything I do. It won’t matter in the end because the world will one day end and no one will be around to remember anything anyone did and what’s the point if none of this matters?” He took a deep breath and continued. “What’s the point in making a difference? What’s the point in anything?”

Dan fell silent and Phil just sat there, hand tracing patterns on Dan’s thigh. An ambulance passed by on the street, the siren getting louder and then fading. Construction workers were packing up for the day and their jovial banter floated up to Dan’s room.

“There is no point,” Phil finally said, glancing down at Dan. “But just because nothing you do will be remembered a billion years from now doesn’t mean it isn’t important now. I mean, think about it. Maybe someone’s great-great-great-great-great-great grandkids are here because their great-great-great-great-great-great grandma stayed home and watched one of your videos instead of going out and that saved them from being hit by a truck.”

“Phil.”

“Yeah?”

“That was a stupid example.”

“But did it help?”

“A little.”

Phil laid back on Dan’s bed and Dan tucked his head into Phil’s shoulder, slinging his arm across his torso. “You matter to me, Dan. Isn’t that enough?”

“It’s more than enough,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Phil’s neck. “I take and I take and I take. I take all this love from you and you- you just let me. Why?”

“Because I love you. And I don’t care if you bleed me dry.”

“You should.”

“Am I enough, Dan?”

“Of course.”

“That’s all I need. Knowing I’m enough.”

“I love you,” Dan said, voice low.

“I love you, too.”

* * *

 

The Starbucks wasn’t crowded. There were a few lunchtime scragglers, but other than that, it was quiet. Dan looked around awkwardly, unsure what to do. There was no giant screen or a projector or a burly security guard lumbering towards him. It was just a Starbucks. Did he go to the wrong one?

“Dan? Dan Howell?” a female barista called, setting a cup on the counter. She placed a smartphone next to the drink; a video was up, waiting to be played. Dan picked up his drink, took a sip, and pressed play.

“Hi, Dan! I hope you’re enjoying your drink. I figured you’d need a mid-day pick-me-up. I hope it wasn’t too hard to figure out where you were supposed to go. The next place you need to go to is where I realized I didn’t care about any other YouTubers. Only you. I didn’t tell anyone at Starbucks where your destination is because I know that you know. See you soon, Dan.”

The fountain. The fountain at the YouTube gathering they went to for a Halloween party early in their career.

It was a special moment for both of them. It was then that Dan realized Phil was with him for the long run, that he wasn’t going to leave or run away. It was then that Dan felt safe, in control, trusting. After years of trying to figure out who he was, he found it: he was Dan Howell. He was danisnotonfire. He was meme trash. But most importantly, he was Phil Lester’s best friend. Phil was his and he was Phil’s. He knew nothing he could ever do could be wrong as long as he had Phil by his side.

And to the fountain Dan went.

* * *

 

The fountain was just the same as it was nearly six years ago. It brought out a sense of nostalgia. It took him back to simpler times.

Dan was not unhappy with the way his life turned out; he just got overwhelmed by it all sometimes. It seemed like he never got a break. For the introvert that he was, it was exhausting. Having Phil by his side through it all made it a hell of a lot easier.

There were a few people milling around the park; a mother with three young kids, a couple taking a stroll, and a man walking his dog. Deciding that he would wait for somebody to find him, Dan perched himself on the fountain edge. The bubbling of the water behind him and the sweet songs of the birds around him almost lulled him to sleep. Almost.

“Are you Dan?” a high, sweet voice asked.

Dan looked up and saw no one. He lowered his gaze and saw a young boy with fat, rosy cheeks and a big smile. “Yes, I am,” Dan answered.

“I’m Tommy. I’m four.” Tommy held up four fingers. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-four.”

The boy’s eyes went wide. “Wow! That’s old.” Tommy giggled. “I have two sisters. Sarah is six and Meagan is two. My mummy is over there.”

Dan glanced over his shoulder and gave Tommy’s mum a small wave. “Did a man named Phil send you?”

“He did! How did you know?”

“Phil is my best friend and boyfriend. He’s sent me on a scavenger hunt.”

“My mummy has something to give you. Do you want me to take you to her?”

Dan grinned. “That would be lovely.”

Tommy slipped his small hand into Dan’s large one. The boy’s little legs did three steps for every one of Dan’s. He was out of breath by the time he reached his mum, but that didn’t stop him from abandoning Dan to play with his sisters.

The woman, early thirties Dan guessed, stood up and extended her hand. “Hi. You must be Dan. I’m Chelsey.”

Dan shook her hand. “Hi.”

Chelsey pulled her phone from her back pocket and handed and handed it to Dan. Straight to business then. A video was loaded and waiting to be played.

“Hi, Dan. I knew you’d know where to go. Your next destination requires some travel, which is your first hint. The next are tall and home. It’s pretty obvious in my opinion, but if you can’t figure it out, Chelsey knows the answer. You’re almost done, Dan. See you very soon.”

“The Manchester flat,” Dan said the second the video ended.

“Bingo,” Chelsey confirmed. “Good luck.”

“Thank you,” Dan said and checked his wallet to make sure he had enough cash for a train ticket to Manchester.

“Bye, Dan!” Tommy yelled, waving at him.

“Bye!”

Dan could feel excitement building in his bones. Phil said he was close and Dan wanted to know what all this was for. He hailed a taxi and waited anxiously to reach the station.

* * *

 

**To: Phil**

**From: Dan**

_sending me to manchester?_

_could’ve at least bought me a ticket_

_lol_

_i can’t wait to see you_

_love you_

read: 15:03

* * *

 

If you asked Dan when he and Phil started dating, he wouldn’t be able to tell you. It’s not that he didn’t care enough to remember; no, it’s that it happened slowly.

One day Phil was leaving to go to Tesco and Dan was saying goodbye. Without thinking Dan kissed Phil’s forehead. Neither of them realized what had happened right away. Phil realized when he was checking out and Dan when he was in the middle of editing a new video.

It was slow.

Dan first told Phil he loved him while filming Phil is not on fire 4. Phil kissed Dan right on the lips before leaving on a family vacation.

“Did you just kiss me?” asked Dan dumbly.

“Yeah. I did,” Phil replied.

“Okay.”

“You’re okay with it?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I do it again?”

“Please.”

Dan first referred to Phil as his boyfriend during a meeting with the book publishers.

Dan and Phil had no definite beginning and there would never be a definite end.

* * *

 

Manchester was the city where Dan’s life began. At least that’s the way he thought of it. The world of Dan and Phil began there. When they lived there, there was an older woman who lived two floors below them. She was the first person Dan saw when he walked into the building.

“Daniel!” she exclaimed, bustling over to hug him. “Boy, have you grown!”

“Hi, Cheryl,” Dan greeted, returning her hug. “It’s so nice to see you.”

“How are you and Phil? I’ve been watching your videos. You need to stop swearing, young man!”

Dan blushed and ducked his head. “I’ll try. Phil and I are great. How’re your grandkids?”

“As loud and as annoying as ever, but they’re cute.”

“How’s Robbie?”

“Oh, his arthritis is flaring up, but he’s great. I was actually on my way to the store so I should get going.”

“Alright. It was nice seeing you.”

“You, too, Dan! Oh! Before I forget… Here you go.”

Cheryl handed him a tablet and Dan played the video.

“Hi, Dan. Are you ready for your last stop? I hope you are. Here’re your hints: round, first kiss, and see. I’ll see you very soon. I love you.”

It was the shortest video yet, but it seemed to last forever.

“The Manchester Eye,” Dan said, handing the tablet back to Cheryl. “I have to go.”

* * *

 

When Dan and Phil met for the first time, they shared their first kiss on the Manchester Eye. Not wanting to lose the friendship they had, they agreed to just be friends. Despite that, Dan and Phil never dated anyone else. They knew that someday they would end up together.

Dan and Phil were each other’s first. First love, first serious relationship, first sexual partner. What they had was beautiful and like nothing else. Dan and Phil were friends first, lovers second, and co-workers last.

Dan loved Phil to the moon and back and Dan knew he was lucky that Phil felt the same.

* * *

 

The sun was setting by the time Dan arrived at the Manchester Eye. It appeared empty, save for the operator.

“Dan Howell?” the operator asked. Dan nodded. “Right this way.” He gestured to one of the carriages, the door sliding open to reveal… Nothing.

He stepped inside the carriage and the operator closed the doors behind him. The ride jolted to a start and Dan looked around. On the ground was another note covered in Phil’s scrawl.

_Look up._

Dan lifted his eyes towards the ceiling and spotted a golden band taped to the ceiling. Thanking whoever was listening for his height, he stood on his tip toes and pulled the ring down. It was simple; a thick, gold band glinting in the low light. He turned it around in his hands before slipping it on. The wheel shuddered to a stop  and Dan looked up. Across from the wheel, dangling from a building, was a large banner. It was obviously in Phil’s handwriting, just bigger and sloppier. It read: Dan, will you marry me?

Another sign rolled down.

_Put your hands in the air for yes._

The final banner.

_Do a backflip for no._

Dan laughed loudly and then threw his hands in the air. The wheel began turning again and Dan willed it to move faster. Finally, he reached the ground. He could see Phil on the other side of the glass, grinning. The doors opened and Dan bolted into his arms.

Phil began talking at light speed. “Dan, you’re my best friend. I trust you and I love you so, so much. I never expected any of this, but I wouldn’t change anything. I could go on and on and give a grand speech, but I’m not going to because you know how I feel. Daniel James Howell, did you just agree to be my groom?”

Dan nodded furiously. “Of course I did, you noodle. I love you with all I have.”

Phil gave a sigh of relief. “I’m glad you said yes, because these plane tickets to Japan are an engagement gift from my mum and they are nonrefundable.”

Dan threw his head back and laughed and finally, finally, pressed his lips to Phil’s. “I love you I love you I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue**

“Today’s the day,” Phil said softly, holding the camera in front of his face. “I’m gonna wake him up now.” He rolled over in his bed and poked Dan in the side. “Dan. It’s time to wake up.”

“Hmmm,” Dan moaned, snuggling deeper into the duvet.

Phil kissed his nose. “Get up. We get married today.”

He grinned groggily. “Mmm. We do.”

“So get up.”

He cracked his eyes open and saw the camera. “Are you filming? Phil, I’m indecent,” Dan laughed, covering his bare chest with the blanket.

“You have pants on and we’re vlogging this.” He smiled fondly. “Breakfast?”

* * *

“Our parents separated us,” Phil pouted, sending a look to his parents through the camera lens.

“It’s bad luck to see your bride before the wedding!” Phil’s mum shouted from the background where she was steaming Phil’s suit jacket.

He giggled. “He’s not my bride!”

“You know what I mean!”

“So we’re both getting ready in separate hotel rooms. I still don’t understand why couldn’t just get a divider, Mum. Then I could at least talk to Dan and not see him.”

“No, Phil.”

Phil laughed, eyes sparkling. “The wedding starts in about an hour, which means I have plenty of time to play games on my phone.”

“No, it doesn’t,” his dad corrected, stepping into the frame. “We have to take pictures still.”

Phil groaned. “Guess I better go then.”

* * *

“I’m so nervous,” Dan admitted, switching his phone to his other hand for a better angle. His hands shook slightly. “It’s a good nervous, though. An excited nervous. My brother is my best man, by the way. Martyn is Phil’s. I’m about to go down to the courtyard for some pictures, so I’ll see Phil. We’re having Louise film the service and Darcy is the flower girl. She’s quite cute, I must say. Alright, I’m gonna go. See you later.”

* * *

Their mothers walked them down the aisle. Chris high-fived them as they went, earning laughter from the attendees. Phil said his vows first.

“I promise to love you, more than I love Lion. I promise to help you through your existential crises and your bad days. I promise to always stand by you, no matter what. I promise to never stop loving you. I promise to always tell you the truth and I’ll start right now: I will never break these promises for as long as I live.”

Dan went next.

“I promise to love you, even when you eat my cereal. I promise to always support you, through thick and thin. I promise to always be loyal and to always tell you when something is wrong. I promise as this and I know I will never, ever regret it.”

“Do you, Philip Michael Lester, take Daniel James Howell to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? To love and to serve? Until death do you part?” the pastor asked.

“I do.”

“Do you, Daniel James Howell-”

“I do,” Dan interrupted.

The congregation and pastor laughed. “Wait until I finish please. Do you, Daniel James Howell, take Philip-”

“I do.”

“ _Dan_ ,” Phil giggled.

“Sorry, I’ll try again.”

The pastor shook his head and chuckled. “Do you, Daniel James Howell, take Philip Michael Lester to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? To love and to serve? Until death you part?”

“I do.”

“I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

* * *

“We’re married!” Phil announced.

“We’re married!” Dan echoed.

They held up their interlocking fingers to show off their matching gold bands.

“Stop vlogging, guys!” PJ scolded, walking up behind them. “It’s time for the first Howell-Lester dance.”

“Alright, alright,” Phil contended. “Goodbye from Phil Howell-Lester.”

“And goodbye from Dan Howell-Lester.”

“Why is your last name first?” Phil muttered, stuffing the camera in his pocket, not realizing it was still filming.

“Because I have cooler hair, Phil.” Dan paused. “Oh my god. Are you serious? Our first dance song is Toxic? God, I hate you.”

Phil laughed and Dan joined in. Even the deaf could hear how in love they were.

  
**END**


End file.
